


Always Mine

by Eddie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BBC Radio 1, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Double Penetration, Flirting, Fucking, Journalist Louis, Love, M/M, Public Transportation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, Voyeurism, mention of threesomes, radio host harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie/pseuds/Eddie
Summary: Harry Styles was a radio host at BBC Radio 1 and often attracted a lot of attention from strangers. Louis Tomlinson was his husband and always teased Harry about his natural charm. Harry may be a flirt, but Louis is the only person that will have him for the rest of his life.





	Always Mine

Harry was walking quickly to his flat. He kept his head down trying to avoid any possible distraction during his journey. Not to be self centred or anything, but he usually got stopped on the street to talk, flirt or get eye fucked by strangers. It may have pleased him during his first years in university, but not now.

 

Harry was happily married to his wonderful husband Louis. They had met at their mutual friend Nick's birthday party when Louis was twenty and Harry was eighteen. A freshman and a junior studying at the same university that fell in love quickly and mutually. They had moved in together after a year of dating and have been happily living in that same flat ever since. They even bought a dog named Clifford they loved very much.

 

Therefore, Harry wanted to make his way as quickly as possible to the love of his life. He never wanted to be a flirt, but Louis said it was part of his personality, part of his charm. Often, when people saw a tall, stylishand semi-famous man walking down the street they wanted to know him. He just had that aura about him.

 

Louis often teased Harry about it.

 

Harry didn't like it one bit.

 

Louis was a journalist, often working from home and at twenty-four, Harry was working at BBC Radio 1 as a DJ. He loved his job and loved the people he got to meet on a daily basis. He never though being a personality on a radio show would make people want to get to know him so much, or even talk to him on the street like a celebrity.

 

Suddenly Harry's shoulder collided with someone. He looked up quickly fixing his hunched position to glance at the person he bumped into.

 

"Sorry mate, didn't see you there."

 

"Oh, it's no problem really. I'm glad I got to collide with someone." The stranger mentioned. Harry considered his looks. They man was about half a head shorter than him. He had piercing blue eye and styled brown hair. He would be his type, but he was not his Louis.

 

"Yeah, well I'm on my way now I'm sorry again for the collision."

 

"Actually, can I ask you for directions?"

 

Harry was relieved to hear those words coming out of the strangers mouth. He didn't want to tell another person to back off and basically shove his wedding wring into someone's face for them to get a hint. With a relieved sigh, Harry asked: "I can try to help you make your way around. I know London can be confusing."

 

"I was wondering if I could know where your flat was and if I could get your number to help me find it." The man said confidently a cocky smirk appearing on his face.

 

Harry looked at him seriously with unimpressed eyes. His faith in the stranger disappearing like a thief in the night. He had no patience for people like him. He was already a few minutes behind his schedule and would possibly miss the usual tube he took after work.

 

"Well I don't think my husband would like a stranger walking into our home and calling me when he felt alone. So I'm sorry, but I need to go." Harry plastered a fake smile on his lips and proceeded to side step the stranger and continued on his way.

 

"That's a bummer. You don't think he would be in threesomes?" The man shouted after Harry. The green eyed man felt a shutter rolling over his body as he made his way to the closest tube station.

 

Harry didn't even want to reply to the stranger. He just wanted to make his way home.  It wasn't the threesome comment that made his skin crawl, just the general knowledge that someone would shout it out to him in the middle of a busy street.

 

Sitting in the tube, just barely making the train, a few minutes later Harry could finally catch a breath and take his phone out to text Louis. He always wanted to let his husband know where he was and texting Louis made the trip feel a bit shorter.

 

_I'm the tube, now coming home. You would not believe what happened to me on the street._

 

A few seconds later his phone shook in his hand indicating that Louis answered him.

 

**Another one of your secret admirers asking for your hand.**

 

The message wrote. By now Louis knew all about Harry's captivating presence. Harry often shared the stories from the attention he attracted. It was no surprise that it would be Louis' first guess.

 

_You know it. He even asked if we wanted to have a threesome with him when I mentioned I was married._

 

**Was he cute?**

 

Harry let out a surprised laugh. He caught the attention of a few pedestrians in the busy public transportation, but ignored it to text Louis back.

 

_He was a bit cute, yes. I could make my way back and try to find him again if you're interested._

 

**You know I like to keep you all to myself. I would not know what to do if I had to share you with someone.**

 

_You did share me with Zayn once or twice._

 

**Oh you want to bring that up know. You miss being filled by two cocks.**

 

Harry's breath hitched. His heart started beating a little faster and his dick started to fill from just the idea of it.

 

**You getting hard from the though of my dick in your arse and Zayn's shoved in your mouth.**

 

Louis continued to text dirtily. Harry didn't know what to do except play along. It had been maybe three years since their friend Zayn had tagged teamed with them. They wanted to experience something different then to spice up their sex life. They didn't talk about it often because it was before they were even engaged. They had just been young boyfriends trying to find their place in the world.

 

_You know I would never say no to trying something different, but I don't think I would want to share you with anyone else. I don't want anyone to see how beautiful you are when you're being fucked at just the right angle or the blissed out face you make when you come._

 

**Dirty, dirty boy. I hope you make it here quickly. I have a something for you.**

 

Following that message was photo sent quickly after. Harry could clearly see Louis' right hand wrapped around his swollen cock. The picture was taken on their bed as Harry could tell from just colour of the comforter. Louis was obviously laying on his back with his favourite pair of track pants pulled down around his knees. The picture was taken from the waist down so Harry could see all of Louis good parts.

 

It was a nice surprise. Harry made sure to cover his phone discreetly as to not let any other bystander in the tube to see his husbands nudes.

 

_I would rather not have a boner walking all the way home._

 

**Too bad, you made me horny and I'll make you suffer until you can come here and take care of me yourself.**

 

Louis attached another picture with the message, but from a different angle. He was positioned on the side of the bed instead of on it. From the awkward camera angle Harry could clearly distinguish a bright purple dildo inside of Louis' hole.

 

_You are going to pay for this._

 

A few stops later, Harry made his way back onto the street leading towards his building. He practically ran all the way home just to get a glimpse of his husband sexily getting himself off in their shared room.

 

With shaky hands, Harry finally opened the front door of their flat. He took off his shoes quietly near the entrance and walked through the living room to make sure Clifford was sleeping in his bed before making his way up towards their bedroom.

 

He slowly made his way up the stairs, avoiding the steps he knew creaked under pressure. He skipped the last step completely and made his way toward their bedroom. He was moving stealthy not trying to make any sounds.

 

When he approached the door, Harry could hear Louis' distinctive small moans. It wasn't anything too loud. Just soft mewls of pleasure. Harry loved hearing those sounds and knowing Louis was a few meters from him pleasuring himself made his dick stand at attention.

 

Harry approached the white bedroom door until he was positioned directly in front of it. The door was ajar and Harry could see Louis spread out on the bed.

 

Louis was playing with his dick and pinching his nipples with his other hand. He was rotating his hips to move the purple dildo around, which Harry could only still see the base.

 

Harry watched mesmerized from the door way. He could not believe that this man was his. That he was lucky enough to marry Louis. This sexy man in front of him.

 

Harry's dick was fully hard from seconds of watching Louis pleasuring himself. He loved to watch Louis jack off when they were together and it was one of the few times that Harry felt he caught Louis in the act. Even if Harry knew that Louis would be like this when he got home.

 

Harry could not help palm his own cock that was still trapped inside of his trousers. He stroked the pulsing silhouette of his hardened member just watching the love of his life play out one of the sexiest things he had ever seen.

 

Harry wanted to take his cock out, but he needed Louis to acknowledge his presence.

 

"Stop moving baby. I just want to see you with your hands on top of your head." Harry said.

 

Louis head immediately turned to face Harry's general direction. His eyes were filled with desire seeing his husband at their bedroom door. No surprise or embarrassment, just pure lust.

 

Louis tentatively stopped moving his hips and dragged his hands up his body to rest them on top of his head. Harry was observing his for a few minutes. The taller lad was waiting to see if Louis would disobey his order and start moving again. He never did and Harry was very proud of him.

 

Harry was fully clothed and Louis was completely naked. The two men were starting passionately at each other from across the room.

 

"I'm not going to move. I want you to do what you want with my body." Louis said quietly with a shudder engulfing his being.

 

"I will do just that. I just enjoy seeing you like this, so willing to pleasure me."

 

Harry walked with wide steps toward their large bed. He removed his shirt slowly when his knees where touching the foot of the bed and threw the piece of clothing next to the bed where he saw Louis' clothes accumulated also.

 

Harry took his time to really observe the master piece in front of him. He looked at the ridges of Louis' jaw lines followed by the hollow on top of his collarbone. He analyzed the tattoos spread on his slender chest and moved down to admire the soft curve of his belly. He moved his eyes to Louis' powerful things and continued down to his lovely ankles where he saw the triangle tattoo he loved to kiss so much. 

 

Louis gripped the pillow under his hands a bit more tightly. He loved when Harry admired him like this. At the beginning of their relationship it made him feel a bit uncomfortable, but now he enjoyed being Harry's only thought. Louis took his own chance to look at his husband standing on the edge of the bed. He looked at the swallows on his chest to the moth in the middle of his torso. He continued down and saw the fern tattoos on his hips that lined up so well with the top of Harry’s dick when he was hard and laying down. Finally, he admired the large bulge. Harry's gray trousers doing nothing to hide the huge hard cock in his pants

 

Louis didn't dare move. He wanted to please Harry. He only really wanted to take Harry cock out and shove it in his mouth to taste his precome, but that could wait. Louis felt his dick twitch just from the though of his man getting pleasure from his mouth.

 

Finally, what felt like an eternity later, Harry took off the rest of his clothes, squeezed his dick in his large hand, and climbed in between Louis' spread thighs.

 

Louis breath hitched when he felt Harry's warm breath over his cock. He released a moan of pleasure when Harry licked a thick line from the base of his cock to the tip.

 

Louis thrusted his hips forward to approach his cock to Harry's mouth. He tucked his hands behind his head at the same time to make sure not to move them.

 

Harry released a little grunt as he gripped Louis cock in his right hand and moved his left one down to tease Louis' balls.

 

Harry proceeded to move his left hand from Louis' balls to the dildo still inside of him. When Harry moved the dildo out a bit from Louis hole, he saw his husband clenching his cheeks and move the dildo back in to his original spot.

 

"Fuck, that was magnificent." Harry murmured doing the same thing again to get Louis to do the same movement.

 

"Just loved being filled." Louis said in a pleading voice. "I would love it even more if it was your cock in me."

 

Harry watched Louis try and move his hips again with a cheeky smirk. He knew what Louis wanted and was ready to deliver.

 

Harry sucked the head of Louis' cock into his mouth, collecting the salty precome that had accumulated onto the tip. He proceeded to slowly circle his tongue around the mushroom head, paying great attention to Louis slit. At the same time, Harry was moving his right hand up and down Louis' cock as his left hand was caressing his thigh.

 

Harry slowly took more and more of Louis' cock in his mouth as he moved his left hand closer to the edge of the dildo once again.

 

He gripped the base of the toy inside of Louis and started playing with it. Harry twisted the dildo and thrusted it inside of Louis a few time as he kept playing with Louis's cock in his mouth.

 

Louis was a moaning mess sprawled on the bed. He was trashing his head from side to side and felt wonderful from all the sensations Harry was giving him.

 

"I'm going to come, if you don't stop soon Harry. I'm feeling so, so good. So fucking wonderful." Louis said quietly thrusting his hips into Harry's mouth a bit deeper.

 

Harry just hummed around the dick in his mouth and proceeded to jerk the toy a bit more quickly in and out of Louis. It was a clear sign that he wanted to make Louis come.

 

Harry felt the come drizzle down his throat and swallowed it. He moaned one last time around Louis' cock and lifted his head with a final pop. He continued to jack Louis off to milk the rest of his orgasm.

 

Louis body was still shacking from the stimulation when he felt himself start to get hard again.

 

"Are you already getting hard, baby?" Harry asked watching Louis' cock fill out once again from his position in between Louis' thighs.

 

"Just need you inside me please. I'm starting to get sensitive, but I would really love to replace this fake cock with yours." Louis mumbled watching Harry with half opened eyes still portraying desire. Louis moved on his front so he was resting on his hands and knees with his arse facing Harry.

 

"Oh, I will take very good care of you." Harry said removing the dildo slowly from Louis' hole. He proceeded to cover his own cock in lube and replace the silicon one with the real thing.

 

Harry entered Louis slowly. The dildo was still a bit smaller than him in size so he let Louis adapt to the stretch. Harry loved to be in his husbands tight hole. He closed his eyes and let out a loud grunt when his public bone connected with Louis' perfect arse. They took a minute to settle in the position before Harry started thrusting.

 

Louis was still on all fours, but he collapsed his upper body on the mattress. He had his face pressed to the plush pillows continuing his stream of moans. The Doncaster man released little moans every time Harry moved in and out of him.

 

It didn't take a lot of time before Harry found Louis' prostate and proceeded to hit the spot with each thrust. Louis was a mess under Harry who was releasing moan of pleasure himself.

 

"More" Louis said to Harry moving his head a bit to the side.

 

"Yeah baby, you want me to go harder."

 

"Yeah, yes please." Louis pleaded moving his hips back to match Harry's thrust.

 

Harry knew exactly what to do to make his thrust more powerful. He pushed his hands that were laying on Louis' back to place them on the bed over Louis' shoulder. This way, their bodies were perfectly aligned and Harry had more leverage to move his hips.

 

Harry used his practiced force to continue his movements. Louis curved his back even more to show so Harry would penetrate him at a different angle, still hitting his prostate wonderfully. They were both moaning and pulsing with each other to near their orgasm.

 

"Can I ride you?" Louis asked quietly.

 

"Oh yes Louis. You want control?" Harry teased already laying down on his back so Louis could position himself over Harry's thighs.

 

"Ye-yeah" Louis mumbled breathlessly already moving slowly un top of his husband.

 

Louis positioned himself directly over Harry's hips. He took Harry's dick in his right hand and slipped it into his hole again. He didn't hesitate to fully sit with the length in him and move his hips around to feel the new sensation. They both let out loud groans when Louis used his powerful thighs to lift himself and drop down in Harry's cock again. Louis started bouncing up and down resting both hands on Harry's chest and bending both knees until their were parallel to Harry's torso. He used all the strength in his arms and a bit of help from Harry's hands positioned under his arse to move over Harry's dick.

 

Harry started to make small thrusts at the same time that Louis would go down on his dick which made them both feel intense pleasure.

 

Slowly, Louis was starting to fatigue and his moves became uncoordinated because of his fast approaching orgasm.

 

"I'm close." Louis said bluntly moving his hips in a circular motion to really feel the grit inside of him.

 

Harry decided to take over so that Louis could fully receive pleasure with minimal effort. He lifted Louis hips a bit higher with his hands supporting Louis' bottom weight. He made sure to leave his husband at a good position and started to thrust quick and hard into Louis.

 

Louis had his mouth open and permanent little mewls leaving his lips as he felt Harry overpower him. He could not help just to rest his hands on Harry's thighs behind him and plant his feet on the bed to fully let Harry thrust into him.

 

Moments later, Louis's come was covering his lower body. He was panting from the effort and having orgasmed twice in under an hour.

 

Harry continued to move inside of his, but at a much slower pace until he reached his own orgasm. Louis could feel the come oozing into him and even out of him slowly when they laid down together.

 

They were both laying side by side trying to catch their breath and wrapped into each others arms. It was still early evening so they made themselves comfortable for a quick nap before.

 

Louis head was laying on Harry's chest listening to his still fast beating heart when he closed his eyes and let the fog of sleep overtake him. Harry followed quickly after, happy to hold his sedated husband in his arms.

 

A few hours later, Harry woke up with a mouth around his dick. He moaned loudly and looked at Louis who was sucking his cock. They were still in bed and didn’t move much since they passed out after their last round, but now Louis had slipped to the bottom of the bed. Louis was continuing his ministration over Harry's cock as his hand was pumping the rest of the cock he could not fit down his throat. Harry gripped Louis' hair tightly bringing him down on his cock a bit more, testing his limits. His brain was still foggy from sleep, but he enjoyed this situation immensely.

 

"Fuck, you feel so good." Harry murmured with a groggy voice moving his hand from Louis' hair to the back of his neck.

 

Louis let Harry's cock fall from his mouth as he continued to jack his husband off with the help of his spit and Harry's precome.

 

"Ready for some more babe. We talked about you getting double penetrated this afternoon, so I think we have our work cut out for us." Louis said taking Harry's cock in his mouth again.

 

"Oh my good, please Lou."

 

Louis proceeded to lift Harry's legs so they were bent close to Harry's chest.

 

Harry gripped his calves so his legs didn't move from their hitched position. He was too excited to see what Louis would do to him, so he didn't want to move from this position to disturb anything.

 

Louis moved so he was on his knees in front of Harry instead of laying of his stomach. He gripped Harry's cock with his right andput it back in his mouth as his left hand came to rest on Harry's exposed thigh. He continue to suck Harry until he felt his balls tighten as the younger man neared his orgasm.

 

"You don't get to come now." Louis said fiercely. He kissed down Harry length as to suck a hickey on his arse cheek. Louis circled Harry’s length with his fingers, squeezing tightly. Harry's body contracted from the pleasure and his abdominal muscles tighten even more. He stayed in that position concentrating on not coming.

 

"Fuck, you look so pretty babe, staying still for me. I think you are ready for a bit more." Louis continued.

 

Louis licked a thick strip with his tongue from Harry's arse to his balls making his husband release a very loud moan.

 

"Please Louis, please."

 

"You want my mouth in your arse Harry? You want me to give you pleasure with just my tongue?"

 

"Fuck yeah, fuck please." Harry pleaded looking at Louis with dark, lustful eyes that were portraying the image of need.

 

"I got you babe." Louis said pushing both of his hand on the back of Harry's thighs so Harry’s legs pressed even move to his chest.  This way, Louis could easily access Harry's hole and could start rimming him.

 

Louis continued to move his lips around Harry's hole and used his tongue to enter him slowly. Moments later, Harry shuddering and letting out deep moans as Louis continued to fuck him with his tongue.

 

"You ready for a bit more?" Louis questioned. It was relied by a loud groan and a chorus of breathless yeses.

 

Louis picked up the bottle of lube and covered his fingers in the substance. He proceeded to enter two fingers into Harry quickly with tracing his rim with his tongue. Harry cock was leaking and straining red , but he never once moved from his position to touch it.

 

When Louis felt that Harry was ready for more, he inserted a third finger in his hole, fucking them in and out quickly. He concentrated on fucking Harry with his fingers and he sucked on Harry’s dick once more. Seconds later, he inserted his fours digit as he continued playing with Harry’s cock in his mouth. Louis move his fingers precisely in Harry making sure he was wide and ready to take what was coming next. Louis popped Harry's dick out of his mouth before kissing down his thigh and arse to enter his tongue in his husband's hole with the fingers.

 

When Harry was well stretched out Louis got up from the bed tentatively to go look in their box of toys under the bed. He took the chest out quickly ignoring  Harry pleads from the bed and collected one of the larger dildo and another long medium shaped toy cock. Louis tucked the box quickly and hopped on the bed to retrieve his place in front of Harry.

 

Louis coated the large blue dildo with lube and entered it into Harry slowly.

 

Harry was panting and begging for Louis, overwhelmed by the different sensations. He was pleasantly stretched with the blue toy and was clenching his arse for more.

 

Louis fucked Harry slowly with the silicone cock watching Harry's face beam with a pleasured expression. He made sure that the dildo was stretching Harry properly as it was pleasuring him. He was waiting until Harry got near his orgasm again until he replaced the fake cock with his own.

 

"You ready for me now?" Louis asked pushing the dildo as far as it could go and leaving it there untouched.

 

Harry could only clench his arse around the objet and release a loud moan. "Yes Louis fuck me!"

 

Louis covered his own dick with lube and took the toy out of Harry as he watched his stretched hole squeeze over emptiness. He bit his lips to stop a loud moan, but a groan unconsciously spewed from deep inside his chest.

 

"Want you to roll over." Louis said quietly helping Harry move. Harry was now simply laying on his front as Louis kissed down his back to reach his arse. "Could you pass me a pillow."

 

Harry took the nearest pillow pillow and passed it to Louis so his husband could place it under his hips. Harry rutted against the silky bamboo pillow case as Louis placed himself behind him.

 

Louis entered Harry's hole quickly. There was close to no resistance as he started moving his hips quickly in out with vigour. Harry could not help arching his back to try and take more and more of the cock he loved so much.

 

Louis had both hands supporting his upright positioned next to Harry's back as his legs gave his enough support to thrust hard into Harry.

 

Louis changed his position a bit to reach for the beige seven inch dildo near the edge of the bed. He pounded his cock into Harry deeply and stayed there while covering the second cock with extra lube. Louis moved his left leg so it was bent near Harry's hip as his other stayed in between Harry's spread thighs.

 

"I'm gonna fill you more Harry. Can you take another cock?" Louis asked dirtily.

 

"Yeah, yeah give it to me please."

 

He entered the toy slowly so it accompanied his own buried deep into Harry's canal. Louis let out a deep growl from the movement of the silicon dick sliding next to his inside of his boy as Harry was panting from pleasure.

 

Harry felt so full, but so good. He was happy that Louis could read his body like an open book. Louis knew that Harry needed time to adjust to the stretch and made sure to grip his husbands cock tightly while he got used to the two dicks in his arse.

 

"Ready Lou, you can start moving."

 

Louis decided to thrust a bit slowly at first. He was taking his time moving inside of Harry with the added cock next to his.

 

Harry was moaning and groaning quickly from the stimulation. It was an overwhelming feeling and his nerves tingled from the building orgasm. He pushed his hands underneath him, so he could be on his knees as Louis continued to pound into him. From this new angle, Harry could feel more of Louis thrust and the little flutters of the toy inside of him. Louis was moving rhythmically as the toy was moving with small reciprocal stimulations making Harry’s stomach flutter from the pleasure. He was very close, he felt his orgasm near the surface since Louis' mouth was on him, long ago.

 

“Im coming.” Harry said. He could not help himself as he squeezed Louis and the dildo tightly and release a pleasurable scream because of his orgasm.

 

Louis was not far from Harry either. The feeling of the extra squeeze from Harry made his release his juices inside of Harry's hole seconds after his husband. Louis took the dildo out first and moved his hips slowly enjoying the heat of Harry's hole for a few more seconds.

 

Harry was a pile of unmoving limbs as Louis quickly made his way to the attached bathroom with the used toys to place them in the tub to wash later. He picked up a wet towel and entered the room to help Harry clean up before falling asleep again.

 

Louis trailed kissed down Harry's back as he moved the wet flannel over his relaxed muscles, massaging Harry's lower back. He made Harry turn in bed again so he could wash his sticky cock and throw the soiled pillow on the floor.

 

Louis took his place in the bed quickly after making sure to leave no space between him and his husband.

 

"Fuck that was amazing." Harry mumbled.

 

"You're amazing." Louis replied kissing Harry passionately.

 

"I'm going to be so tired for work tomorrow, but it will be be so worth it. I wonder if people will realize if I'm limping." Harry joked.

 

"Let them think what they want. You are mine anyways."

 

"Yeah and I got the ring to prove it." Harry smiled happily cuddling into Louis side as the older man wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

 

"I love you." Louis said kissing Harry passionately.

 

"Love you so much." Harry replied kissing the crown of Louis head and cuddling a bit closer to his husband.

 

They didn't offer share passionate nights like these, but even after several years together it was magical how sexually compatible they were.

 

The love was ever present in their relationship and they would not change anything in the world if it were to be next to each other everyday of their lives.

 

The were simply laying down and catching their breaths when Louis stomach grumbled.

 

“I guess that means you’re hungry.” Harry said cheekily pinching Louis right arse cheeks. “I don’t think I have the strength to cook anything tonight.”

 

“Pizza it is then.” Louis said slapping Harry’s hip lovingly and getting up from the bed in all his naked glory. “I will call for delivery. You should really go in the shower. You have dried come everywhere. I’ll come going you soon.”

 

Louis made his way out the door with his phone in hand to go and get the delivery pizza menu from their kitchen drawer as Harry got up lazily.

 

“I love that fool with all my heart.” Harry mumbled walking towards the bathroom with a small limp in his step and a delightful pain in his arse.


End file.
